


Marqués

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Marking, One Night Stand
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pamela Barnes assume ses envies, et assume parfaitement d’avoir envie de Sam Winchester. Après tout, qui résisterait une paire de fesses pareilles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marqués

**Author's Note:**

> Un jour, en voyant le premier épisode avec Pam, je me suis dit qu’il fallait que j’écrive un truc sur elle. Parce que c’est un personnage qui poutre tellement, et elle mérite de s’être fait un Winchester.

Sam se laissa pousser contre un mur avec un petit rire alors que la jeune femme refermait la porte derrière eux. Il aurait sans doute dû se sentir coupable pour son grand frère au moment où Pamela s’approcha pour lui déboutonner un rien trop violemment sa chemise. Mais Dean n’avait visiblement pas saisi sa chance, et Pam lui était littéralement tombée dessus quelques minutes plus tôt. Après tout, c’était un gentleman, il n’allait pas se refuser à une dame en détresse. Surtout que Pam avait des arguments… plutôt convaincants.

En l’occurrence, elle venait de faire sauter la moitié des boutons de sa chemise de flanelle et s’attaquait à sa ceinture en se serrant contre lui. Dans quelques secondes il ne pourrait de toute façon plus quitter cette pièce en restant décent. Voire même marcher correctement. Un grognement s’échappa de ses lèvres alors que la médium embrassait son torse en mettant sans ménagement une main dans son boxer. Officiellement, il ne pouvait plus partir de cette chambre, surtout que son pantalon et boxer étaient tombés à ses pieds et que Pam venait de s’agenouiller pour poser ses lèvres sur lui. Toute pensée concernant son frère disparut de son esprit et il ne pensa plus à rien d’autre que sa bouche sur lui, ses lèvres et sa langue agiles, et ses mains fines qui s’agrippaient à ses cuisses.

Quelques minutes à peine après qu’elle l’ait à moitié agressé dans le couloir, il avait déjà perdu la tête et retenait ses grognements en ondulant des hanches. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison quand il avait dit à Dean qu’il se ferait bouffer tout cru s’il acceptait la proposition de Paméla. Et là, s’il avait pu aligner une pensée cohérente, il aurait sans doute été extrêmement heureux que Dean refuse de se faire bouffer tout cru. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait penser qu’à presser sur la nuque de Pam pour qu’elle se redresse, sur la pointe des pieds pour qu’il puisse l’embrasser férocement en glissant les mains sous son chemisier, bataillant une seconde pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Le chemisier en question tomba au sol en compagnie de l’encombrante pièce de tissu à dentelles et Sam manqua trébucher sur son propre pantalon alors qu’il installait la jeune femme sur la commode près de son lit.

Elle se mordait la lèvre en l’observant se débarrasser de sa chemise et du pantalon qui lui coinçait les chevilles avant de retourner dévorer son cou et sa poitrine. Les gémissements de la jeune femme emplirent vite la pièce alors qu’elle refermait ses cuisses sur sa taille et passait les deux mains sur les muscles de son dos. Il fit glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes alors qu’elle reprenait ses baisers dans son cou, laissant un suçon juste à la jointure de son épaule. Il haletait déjà et les ongles manucurés de Paméla se crispaient dans son dos alors que ses larges mains remontaient sur ses cuisses maintenant nues. Il s’empêcha de trop faire de bruit en reposant les lèvres sur sa poitrine pendant qu’un de ses doigts passait sur la petite culotte de dentelle, arrachant un nouveau gémissement empressé à la jeune femme.

Les caresses de Sam se firent plus rapides, moins douces, et une main de Pam s’agrippa à ses cheveux tandis que l’autre griffait son dos. Les grognements du chasseur étaient étouffés contre ses seins, léchant et agaçant ses tétons, et l’humidité qu’il pouvait sentir contre ses doigts avait tendance à le faire haleter encore un peu plus. Un instant plus tard, la médium lui fit relever la tête pour échanger un sourire, les joues rouges, avant de lui lancer un clin d’œil et de le faire descendre entre ses cuisses. Un petit rire anima le chasseur qui prit le temps de faire glisser le dernier rempart de tissu avant de poser les lèvres sur son sexe. La jeune femme poussa un long soupir, murmurait son prénom au rythme de ses baisers, serrait encore plus la poignée de cheveux qu’elle avait en main et enfonçait un peu plus ses ongles dans son dos.

**XxX**

Sam entrouvrit les yeux et mit quelques minutes à faire le point. Après avoir cligné des yeux une quinzaine de fois sans trop de réussite, il réalisa qu’il avait de longues mèches de cheveux ondulés devant les yeux. Il écarta gentiment les cheveux de son front et regarda autour de lui. Il était en biais sur un lit qui semblait avoir fait la guerre. La moitié des meubles de la chambre avaient été utilisés et la chambre elle-même semblait avoir été le théâtre d’une attaque de monstre. Pam était à moitié endormie contre lui, accrochée à son bras et une jambe passée sur les siennes.

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur envahit son bas-ventre en regardant son corps fin et musclé contre lui, étoilé de sueur. Il se tourna légèrement pour passer une main sur un de ses seins et fit une grimace. Son dos et son torse étaient barrés des griffures de la demoiselle, et bouger contre le matelas les avait rappelées à son bon souvenir. Son cou devait aussi être marqué de suçons. La médium était une véritable tigresse, ce dont il s’était un peu douté, mais il n’avait pas imaginé devenir son objet à griffer pour la nuit.

**XxX**

Sam avait un grand sourire aux lèvres quand il retrouva Dean et Bobby, même s’il avait eu un peu de mal à remettre correctement sa chemise sans grimacer.

« Allez, on s’y remet ? »

Il donna une tape dans le dos de Dean qui fit littéralement un bon sur sa chaise, une légère grimace sur les traits, pendant un instant à peine. Le petit frère fronça les sourcils avant de repérer deux traces rouges dépasser du col de son t-shirt, juste à côté d’une marque foncée qui pourrait être un hématome… ou un suçon.

Sam avait toujours la bouche ouverte quand Pam entra dans la pièce, juste pour tomber sur le regard réprobateur de Bobby qui secoua la tête avant de marmonner

« Idjits… »         


End file.
